Just An Experiment (AoyamaXAkasaka Tokyo Mew Mew)
by EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Summary: One day Aoyama-Kun goes to the café, but when he gets there his girlfriend, Ichigo, is not there. Only Keiichiro is and the older man just wants to have fun with the perfect boy. Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters Warning: This has a very hot make out session.


It's Just an Experiment

Masaya Aoyama and Keiichiro Akasaka

By: EchoXMatsuyama

Summary: One day Aoyama-Kun goes to the café, but when he gets there his girlfriend, Ichigo, is not there. Only Keiichiro is and the older man just wants to have fun with the perfect boy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters

Warning: This has a very hot make out session.

~Start Story~

"Ichigo! Ichigo are you here!?"

Young Aoyama-kun called as he entered the vacant Mew Mew Café. The lights were off and there was not a soul in sight, but that didn't stop him from wondering in and heading toward the back where a faint yellow glow emitted from under the door. He guess that the door had led to the kitchen and maybe Ichigo was back there baking, or something. It wouldn't be the first time he found her like that. So he briskly walked to the door. Reaching out a hand he gripped the knob and began to turn.

When the door was open he stepped inside to find, not a kitchen, but a room with screens and monitors. His hazel eyes were wide in surprise. He took a step further in, releasing the knob and when he did so the door closed with a shallow click. Looking back at the door he swallowed the lump in his throat that he didn't know he had.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

His heart beat rapidly as the voice spoke up from the chair that sat in front of the screens. He would have notice the person sooner if he wasn't too spooked out of his skin from this new development.

"Who, who are you?"

Aoyama's voice was timid and small, he was about to get ready and transform when the man in the chair spun around. A sigh escaped his plump pink lips when he realized it was just the owner of the Café, Akasaka-sama. His hand instinctively went to his heart were he gripped his shirt in hopes that his heart beat would settle down.

"You scared me Akasaka-sama." Aoyama stated as he moved in closer to the man.

"I'm sorry I meant no harm, is there something you are looking for Aoyama-chan?"

Aoyama-kun blushed slightly when the older man put chan at the end of his name. Akasaka sat in the chair with his hands folded on his lap and his legs crossed in a very elegant manner, but when isn't Akasaka-sama elegant.

"Um I was looking for Ichigo, have you seen her?"

"Sorry can't say I have."

Not really knowing what to do or say Aoyama began to fidget with his slender fingers, "Oh well okay thank you, guess I'll be going now."

Just as Aoyama-kun was turning around and reaching for the door knob he was stopped by Akasaka. The younger looked over his shoulder at the older man, "Is everything okay Akasaka-sama?"

A thin smile appeared on Akasaka's face and using the hand that was on Aoyama's shoulder he turned the boy to look at him.

"Little Aoyama-chan I was wondering if you would partake in this quick experiment?"

Sure Aoyama-kun wanted to go look for Ichigo, but the nice person in him did not allow him to refuse helping Akasaka-sama out. Aoyama nodded his head, "Sure."

Akasaka pulled away and moved back to the huge leather chair. Sitting down he patted his lap, "Okay first you must sit on my lap."

Aoyama blushed madly and looked at Akasaka like he was crazy, "What!? What kind of experiment is this?"

Akasaka's smile grew a little at the younger's pureness.

"This experiment tests human functions, now please sit."

Aoyama was a little unsure, but he reminded himself that he did agree to help Akasaka-sama with the experiment. He walked toward the older man and climbed onto his lap. His legs rested on each side of Akasaka's thighs. He let his hands hang on the side of his body, not sure what to do with them.

"Good, now place your arms around my neck and relax your body."

Aoyama did what he was told and wrapped his arms around Akasaka's neck. His face grew redder as his and Akasaka's faces were so close he could feel the elders hot breathe on the tip of his nose. He allowed his body to relax and he now sat on Akasaka's lap.

"You're really good at fallowing directions Masaya."

Aoyama was taken aback as his first name was used.

"Now then time for the experiment to begin, when were done, you are going to tell me how your body felt and if you liked it, okay?"

Aoyama's eyebrows knitted in confusion, but none the less he nodded his head, "Okay."

Akasaka smiled and then reached his bigger hand up to the younger's chin where he gripped it lightly. From there he pulled Aoyama's lips to his. Akasaka looked into Aoyama's wide eyes. He smirked into the kiss as he pushed his tongue passed his own lips and to Aoyama's own. As Akasaka tried to push his tongue into Aoyama's mouth the younger refused. Akasaka didn't like this and moved his hands down the side of Aoyama's thinner body. When he came to his hips he rounded them and squeezed his ass. As soon as he did that a small squeak came from Aoyama and that gave him the opportunity to slide his tongue in. Akasaka closed his eyes as he ravished the younger's mouth. His tongue darted around the wet cavern eager to feel every nook and cranny. Aoyama on the other hand squeezed his arms tighter around Akasaka's neck, and pushed his body into Akasaka's. That motion was enough to take Akasaka off the edge. The elder began to grind his body into Aoyama-kun's and he fiercely started to kiss the boy.

Aoyama-kun finally began to kiss back, his own tongue battling with Akasaka's for dominance. Of course little Aoyama lost, but that didn't stop him from trying again and again. The battle of tongues continued until Aoyama had to pull away for air. His breathing was heavy as he tried to suck in as much air as possible. His small chest heaved up and down, he looked at Akasaka to see that the elder was not breathing as hard a as he was, "Ar-aren't you-you out of breathe?" He managed to ask.

All Akasaka did was chuckle, "I have had more practice then you."

"O-oh." Aoyama-kun relaxed his arms around Akasaka's neck.

"So Masaya-chan tell me, how do you feel?"

Aoyama-kun's face flushed and not from the lack of oxygen reaching his brain. He was too embarrassed to let his eyes meet Akasaka's own and looked off to the side ant the glowing screens.

"I-I feel very…hot." He managed to stammer out.

"I see, and that was the result I was aiming for."

"Do-do you think we could do this experiment…again sometime?"

Akasaka's smile formed into a thin smirk, "Of course, experiments must be repeated after all."

~End~

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that and sorry if it has no smut, the characters are just too cute that I had to do a make out session instead. Thanks for reading.


End file.
